Quiet Night in the Common Room
by Lebug80
Summary: Percy and Oliver share a quiet moment of rest and relaxation. Oliver can't stand the silence and decides to do something to break the quiet. OP established relationship. Rating for suggestive activities. OneShot.


Author's Note: This is a bit of Fluff that I could not get out of my head early one Saturday morning. One-shot.

I do not own the characters I am simply borrowing them for a short space of time.

Enjoy!

It was a late night at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The common room was empty save for 2 seventh year boys. All the other little boys and girls were safely tucked into their beds. The curfew had been set for earlier due to a werewolf scare. Lying on the couch was Percy Weasley, stretched full out with a book tucked in his hands. This was not an uncommon sight, however lying against him, with his head resting on Percy's chest was Oliver Wood, Quidditch Star extrodinaire. The romance of the Prefect and the Quidditch star had been scantilizing and then amusing for the students. The boys seemed so different, yet so perfect for each other, each balancing the others more prevelant quirks, Oliver bringing out the fun in Percy, and Percy helping to ground Oliver when he became to wild. Homosexual relationships at Hogwarts were also a novelty. There had not been many, however this would not be the first nor the last male male relationship at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco's relationship had caused much more of a stir, even as the two parties emphatically insisted that this was not a relationship and merely a physical attraction. Percy and Oliver however had developped a relationship and the rest of Hogwarts had watched in amusemant as the boys' relationship developped.

Percy was completely engrossed in his book of Arithmancy, the theory behind the number 13, while Oliver was quickly becoming bored with his muggle studies literature, The Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. The story took forever to get started, and he kept focusing on the history and not on the adventure. Oliver closed his book and set it on the table in front of him. He glanced up to see that Percy was still completely lost in his book. To amuse himself Oliver began to run his hands up and down Percy's chest, just enjoying the closeness of his partner's body. His hands, however wanted more, so his fingers slipped between the buttons of Percy's button down shirt, and began to caress the fine red hairs that covered Percy's body. Percy still did not stir. So Oliver's hands moved to Percy's nipple and began to caress the sensitive skin he found there. Percy's eyes did not leave his book, however his mouth opened and he said,

"Ol, please, just five more pages"

Oliver withdrew his hand from the nipple, however this slight admonistment had not detterred him. He slowly began to unbutton Percy's shirt. Percy was in the middle of a particularily interesting paragraph and so did not notice as his shirt was slowly opened and his chest revealed. Oliver moved very slowly over his lover's body, and flicked the two sides of Percy's shirt up to reveal the glory that was Percy's chest. The beautiful milky skin and the fine red hairs were breathtaking. He lowered his mouth to Percy's chest and began to place feather kisses on his chest. His other hand lay on Percy's stomach, simply enjoying the heat of his body. Again Percy was dragged from his book.

"Really Oliver" he said, "I told you three more pages"

Not one to be shaken off that easily Oliver continued to kiss Percy's chest, however his right hand began to move down to Percy's waist line, he found the hem of Percy's pants and began to slowly undo the button, then just as slowly pull down the zipper. Keeping his movements measured he slowly lowered his hands into Percy's pants and began to caress what lay hidden within.

All of a sudden Percy's book slammed shut. The noise was enough to drag Oliver's eyes to Percy's face. He found a smile upon Percy's lips and a glow behind those horn-rimmed glasses.

"You really are incorrigable aren't you?" Percy said. Oliver had no response therefore, he simply smiled and continued his assault on Percy's body. Percy lay his forgotten book on the table in front of him and manouvered his body so that his and Oliver's face were inches away from each other. Percy grinned mischeviously and said "Shall we sojourn to our bedroom?"

At this statement Oliver had to laugh, only Percy could make an invitation to get laid sound classy. The boys stood up, and walked very quickly, hand in hand up to the bedroom they shared. Glad once again that they were the only 7th year boys, and that Percy was so good at the required locking and silencing charms that served them so well


End file.
